The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of moving objects, such as large rigid structures, over uneven surfaces.
Moving large structures (e.g., aircraft wings) over uneven surfaces is a complicated process. For example, as the size of the structure increases, such as the length and/or width, small changes in height at different locations due to the uneven surface induces unwanted load in the structure. These unwanted loads can cause wear and/or damage to the structure. Additionally, this problem becomes even more complex when trying to move the large structure using multiple movable parts and controllers. For example, if the large structure is supported in multiple locations by different movable supports, changes in the height of the surface (e.g., uneven floor) can cause the movable supports to drift in unwanted directions, which can result in unstable motion of the structure.
In the aircraft industry, such as in an aircraft wing manufacturing application, large jigs are built to support the wing. As such, when the wing size or configuration changes, different jigs have to be built or the jigs moved with respect to the wing (which may require crane assistance to reposition the wing). For example, during subassembly, parts are moved along the floor as the parts are assembled. For commercial aircraft, a part, such as a wing, is moved from station to station along the assembly line by placing the wing in a fixture (jig) and lifting the fixture with a crane. This process can be time consuming and cumbersome.
In some other systems, dedicated moving systems are designed for moving a specific aircraft part. However, different moving systems have to be provided for each different part, which adds cost and complexity, for example, to the manufacturing process.